Girl Meets Faking It
by faberittanabee
Summary: Lucas and Maya make a bet. Find a date to homecoming. When Riley offers to fake it with Maya will it change everything? (Rilaya)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi anyone who reads this. Just so you know If you happen to have read girl meets mayas secret don't think i'm abandoning it I just get really anxious when I like how a story is and I don't want to mess it up. If I have a really good idea I'll go back to that story.**

 **Anyway, here here we are with a new story thats loosely based off of the show faking it on MTV which I've watched since the beginning so concept idea goes to them but I'm just using it as a base, this will be its own story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Girl Meets world or Faking it all rights go to the shows and their people**

* * *

"Oh huckleberry I have so much more game than you." Maya proclaimed.

"Really Maya? You're not intimidated by my freak face and southern charm."

"We're in high school now. I think that southern nice guy acts worn off by now."

"Ok miss Hart I'll make you a bet, forty bucks whichever one of us starts a relationship and keep it going until homecoming wins."

"It's on Ranger Rick"

* * *

"What were you and Lucas talking about?" riley asked her best friend.

"Nothing just a little wager."

"Maya you're supposed to be saving your money! How are we supposed to have our own apartment together for college if you keep being careless with your savings?"

"I'm making money Riles."

"What'd you bet on this time?"

"Forty dollars that I can find someone to date until homecoming."

"Really you're just going to date someone to win a bet? That's horrible." riley looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"They don't call me Maya heartbreaker for nothing."

"No one calls you that peaches." Riley laughed.

/a few days later/

"Ugh, finding a date is harder than I thought it's like everybody already has someone. I'm so gonna lose this stupid bet" Maya sulked as she and Riley sat in the famous bay window, where they normally solve all their problems.

"That's what you get for trying to play with people's feelings Maya."

"I can always just ask Farkle and deal with it until the dance." the blonde shrugged.

"No! You are not hurting our little Farkle. I won't allow it. Anyway remember the sixth grade play... his acting skills are iffy"

"Well who am I supposed to ask then?" Maya wasn't about to lose this bet to hop along just because all the boys at their school are lame.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I pretend to date you to save Farkle's feelings or whatever other poor soul you'll be crushing."

"But isn't that lying pumpkin, I thought you didn't do that kind of thing."

"I'm saving someone else's heart from being broken by you. The lying cancels out."

"No ones going to believe that. How do you expect to convince people this is real."

"We're best friends who have loved each other our whole lives and are finally admitting it."

"Small problem we're not lesbians."

"It doesn't matter about the label just say we only have feelings for each other."

"I guess we can try it. I don't think Lucas is ever gonna buy it though."

"You never know."

* * *

"Hey girls! Did you have a good bay window talk?" Topanga asked as they walked to the door.

"Yeah mom, we're gonna go meets Farkle, Lucas, and Zay at the bakery."

"Ok. Have fun."

* * *

Maya went to the counter to get smoothies for her and Riley. The brunette sat with their friends while maya waited for the drinks.

"Hey Riley, did you finish your physics homework?" Zay inquired.

"Yeah Zay but you need to do your own homework."

"But you do Maya's homework." Zay whined.

"Yeah why do you do that?" Lucas asked.

"Most of the time I try to teach her how and then when it gets too frustrating I just give up and she copies mine, but I only do it because I know she knows the material she just can't express it."

"You just love her more than me." Zay pouted.

"Well she should. I do buy her smoothies, what do you do for her?" The blonde walked over to the group and sat next to her best friend soon to be fake girlfriend.

Riley laughed and received her extra thick smoothie from Maya.

"Thanks peaches."

"By the way babe my mom said you need to learn to drink a regular smoothie before the blender breaks again."

"But it's so much better this way."

"I know honey." maya laughed.

"So hop along found any fair maidens just waiting to be swept off their feet yet?" Maya asked.

"There's so many it's hard to choose."

"What I'm hearing is you haven't found anyone yet."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Looks like I'm winning then." maya smirked.

"What? Who are you with?"

"I didn't ask anyone, she asked me."

"I think it was more admitting what we've had for a long time." riley chimed in.

"Ok friendship dates don't count maya."

"We're not kidding Lucas." Riley proclaimed.

"What's wrong with you, you're ruining the moment!" Zay said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Seriously Lucas aren't you happy for them?" Farkle asked.

"They're faking it so Maya can win a bet with me! How are you guys falling for this?"

Maya could see their plan falling apart. Exactly what she told Riley, Lucas would never believe them. She'd look like a horrible person for making Riley lie to win a bet.

Her thoughts were cut off by the brunette speaking. "If we were faking it would I do this?" Riley pulled maya closer and initiated a soft loving kiss. Maya was shocked at first but soon kissed back. It was the best kiss maya had ever received. The kiss lasted for longer than was probably necessary to prove the point but neither of them wanted to pull away first.

Maya felt a little worried about what all this pretending could do to their friendship but she looked at the brunette and she looked happy so thats all Maya needed

 **a/n: Review if you'd like me to continue! thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to people who reviewed and followed. It makes me happy.**

 _~Previously on Girl Meets Faking It~_

 _~"They're faking it so Maya can win a bet with me! How are you guys falling for this?"_

 _Maya could see their plan falling apart. Exactly what she told Riley, Lucas would never believe them. She'd look like a horrible person for making Riley lie to win a bet._

 _Her thoughts were cut off by the brunette speaking. "If we were faking it would I do this?" Riley pulled maya closer and initiated a soft loving kiss. Maya was shocked at first but soon kissed back. It was the best kiss maya had ever received. The kiss lasted for longer than was probably necessary to prove the point but neither of them wanted to pull away first. ~_

* * *

"Oh baby girl I'm so happy for you!"

 _Great we're in my mothers workplace yay_ Maya thought to herself

"I always knew you had a thing for that girl! She is all you talk about and you're always drawing her in your sketchbook and-"

"Okay mom stooop." Maya said embarrassed, after all they weren't really dating.

"Alright baby girl I'll just leave you love birds alone." Katy winked and went back to her job.

"Maya are you okay?" Riley asked noticing how the blonde's disposition changed.

"Yeah honey I'm fine."

"Maya I'm tired, can we go back to my apartment?" Riley was tired but she also wanted to make sure Maya was ok.

"Of course."

"Bye guys see you in home room!" Riley said to the boys as they left.

* * *

The girls got back to Riley's room and sat in the bay window.

"Well we're dating now. Are you excited?" Riley asked partially joking trying to get a feel of where maya was with the whole thing.

"Riles my mom saw us kiss, isn't that weird to you?"

"But she was fine with it. She was happy for us."

"Riley you do know we aren't actually dating." Maya snapped.

"I'm sorry Maya this was my idea and its upsetting you. I'm really sorry."

"No no honey I'm not upset at you I'm just trying to process everything."

"Ok. What are you thinking?" Riley asked.

"So Zay and Farkle believed us, thats good right? I don't think Lucas did though."

"To be expected."

"Right. Now we just have to keep it up and make sure we don't slip up."

"That shouldn't be hard. How did you like the kiss?" Riley asked.

"It was like kissing my sister." Maya said definitely lying.

"Harsh! I thought you were really good." Riley smiled.

"Really?" Maya blushed.

Riley nodded her head.

* * *

That night Maya sat in her room looking out the window at the minimart sign and trying to process everything that went on that day. She thought about pros and cons, her moms reaction, her friends reactions, how good Riley was at kissing and how much she enjoyed it. That last one really confused her.

"Maya can I come in?" Katy knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah mom."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today."

"it's ok."

"How are you doing? Coming out may feel like a scary thing but just know I love you no matter what."

"I didn't come out mom. I just love Riley like I always have, everything's the same."

"Hun I'm talking about you, not you and Riley. Do you think you might be a lesbian?"

"I'm not gay. I have liked boys before."

"There's more than Just gay or straight baby girl. I picked up this pamphlet where it explains a whole bunch of stuff I didn't even know about the LGBT+ community."

"Thanks for the thought. I'll look it over later."

"Ok I love you goodnight."

"Love you too mom."

/the next day/

"Morning Maya!" Riley said as the blonde entered the bay window to walk her to school.

"Honey you seem chipper this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"No actually I was up all night making this." Riley help up a portfolio folder titled How to be lesbians according to the internet by Riley Matthews.

"What is that?"

"I know you hate studying but you need to memorize this."

"Um Riles why are there pictures."

"I know you're a visual learner."

"Okay, this was very thoughtful honey but I don't think we need this." Maya handed it back to Riley.

"I don't, I already read it. But you do. We need to make this believable. I also sent you some links to youtube channels that may help you! I personally really love Shannon and Cammie they're a hoot."

"Riley! I'm very impressed with your research but I think we can just be how we've always been, honestly we are pretty touchy feely to begin with."

"We need to kiss again." Riley said.

"Why?"

"The first one was for shock factor to prove the point now we are a couple and we need to kiss regularly." Riley explained.

 _I don't think I can take this_. Maya thought.

* * *

/at school/

"Maya Penelope Hart I'm not falling for this bull!" Lucas caught up to Maya on their way to class.

"Bucky mcboingboing nice to see you this fine morn."

"Are you really expecting me to believe a few days after we made our bet Riley randomly confessed her undying love for you?" Lucas asked.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm very lovable."

"I'm not kidding. I'm talking about our friend and how messed up you are for playing her for your own gain."

"I love her Lucas. You know that." Maya replied hurt by what the boy said.

"Maya, Riley loves you as a best friend who she spends every day with and shares her secrets and she feels protected by you you're risking that for a bet?"

"Sounds like how any healthy romantic relationship should be huckleberry. I don't see a problem."

"I'm just saying Maya you spent your whole life keeping riley safe and now you're going to be the thing that breaks her."

"Fuck off Lucas." Maya stormed off.

That was one thing she never wanted to do was hurt her best friend. None of this was worth Riley's happiness.

* * *

Riley saw Maya run down the hallway into the girls bathroom with tears in her eyes. Lucas walked up behind her feeling bad about what he said.

"Lucas! What did you say to Maya?"

"I wasn't trying to upset her that much. I was trying to prove a point."

"Why are boys so ugh." Riley went into the bathroom to try and council her friend.

"Peaches?"

Maya sniffled in reply.

"Whatever Lucas said is stupid."

"No, it was true."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, I was just being emotional. We need to get to class. Do you have any concealer?" Maya came out of the stall and grabbed a paper towel to wiper her teary mascara mess.

"Maya we need to talk about this."

"Later, I promise."

"Okay. Everything will be fine Maya, whatever Lucas said."

"Thank you Riley."

"No problem."

The friends hugged as they heard the bell ring. Maya fixed herself up and they went to first period. This is going to be a long day Maya thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Back again for chapter 3! someone asked me in a review if Lucas is Lauren in this story and I wasn't even trying but apparently he is lol. If you think he's bad, you've got another storm coming for you in a couple chapters. I've got ideas mwahaha.**

 **Thank you for reading. Honestly I think this is my favorite story to write ever just because its two things I love faking it and gmw. Also I love your feedback!**

* * *

 _~Previously on Girl Meets Faking It~_

 _"I'm just saying Maya you spent your whole life keeping riley safe and now you're going to be the thing that breaks her."_

 _"Fuck off Lucas." Maya stormed off._

 _That was one thing she never wanted to do was hurt her best friend. None of this was worth Riley's happiness._

* * *

Maya walked into the lunchroom and grabbed a tray to receive the surprise of the day. She got some lasagna? Or casserole type thing with red sauce. She looked to her table scared she would see Lucas and things would be awkward but he wasn't there. The only people at their table were Zay, Farkle, Smackle, and her best friend-fake girlfriend Riley.

She took her usual seat in between Riley and Smackle. Maya subconsciously put her arm around Riley, the brunette leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Maya was caught off guard and blushed.

"You guys are cute." Zay commented.

"Thanks Zay."

"Are Farkle and I cute Isaiah?" Smackle asked.

"You're something alright."

"I think you guys are very cute Smackle." Riley said.

"Thank you Riley, I am very pleasantly surprised by your current relationship as well." Smackle replied.

"Oh yes we are very much in a relationship, so much coupley things we now do. Right babe?" Riley silently begged for help from Maya, she was new to this whole lying thing after all.

"Yeah Riles, sorry to interrupt but do you know where Lucas is?"

"He said he was going to the library to do some homework for his next class." Farkle replied.

"Good I didn't want to have to deal with all that yet." Maya sighed in relief.

"Peaches, you still haven't told me what happened with him this morning."

"It's not a big deal honey." Maya really didn't want to tell Riley at all but she would feel really bad keeping anything from her.

"Ring power." Riley said giving maya a serious look.

Zay had heard all about the fight this morning from Lucas during fourth period. It was no bueno. He decided to distract his other friends to help Maya out so she could talk to Riley.

"Hey geek squad, I need Geometry help like so much help right now right this second." He wasn't lying he really did need math help anyway he was barely passing.

"Sure Zay what's confusing you?" Smackle and Farkle huddled with Zay at the other end of the table giving the girls some privacy.

"Ok Riley, this morning Lucas came up to me before school and he still doesn't believe we're in a relationship so he thinks I'm using you. He said I'm going to hurt you, like emotionally. I know that makes me seem like a baby for crying but I think it's true this is going to ruin our friendship and change everything. I'm so confused about this whole thing Riley maybe we should just go back to normal."

"This was my idea. You are not hurting me Maya. I promise you we are good. After this is all over we can go back to the way we've always been. You and me together take on the world forever."

"You always know what to say Riley, Thank you."

"Of course.

* * *

The bell rang and the whole gang scattered. Maya and Riley both had home ec. so they walked together to class. Through the hallway people were smiling at them and saying congratulations.

"Wait who told them?" Maya asked the brunette.

"I think I might have." Riley replied.

"What? How did you tell everyone?" Maya asked confused.

"You know how me and Farkle run the school blog."

"Yeah."

"This morning our main reporter Dave was asking me all these questions and I thought he was just making conversation but I guess he published it on the blog this morning and everyone's seen it." Riley said holding up her phone to the article.

"Give me that. ' **Dave's Hot Dish On JQAs New Lesbian Power Couple** ' what the hell." Maya read the blog post aloud.

 _'You'd have to be blind to not see this one coming folks. I've got the scoop straight from our favorite cheerleader Riley Matthews about her and the rebellious miss Maya Hart admitting to what she calls "The most cliche love story of all time, two best friends who've loved each other forever finally admitting their feelings for one another after years." I asked her if she thought that it was brave them coming out as a same sex couple she replied, "It's really not a big deal we just happen to be two females and thats how it is and honestly she kisses better than any boy I've ever been with so there's that." You heard it here first JQA. Make sure you show your support for our girls with a congratulatory tweet or Instagram comment. #JQAnews #davesdailydish_

"Aw Maya we got four hundred and fifty notes already!"

"It was hard enough lying to our friends and my mom but now we're lying to the whole school. How are you being so cool about this?"

"You need to loosen up Maya. I'm supposed to be the tense one here." Riley laughed but Maya did not laugh along.

"I just need a minute to process things."

"Maya where are you going? We're going to be late for home ec!"

"Go without me. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok. Please don't get in trouble."

Maya went to the art room to cool off. Mrs. Kossal was cleaning off paint brushes in the sink as Maya walked in.

"Hey Mrs. Kossal can you write me a note that I was helping you. I really can't go to class right now."

"Well I can't lie so you're actually going to have to help me, can you grab those easels and put them on the desks for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"So Maya whats got you all worked up?"

"Oh nothing, Riley just told the whole school that we're dating."

"Yeah I saw the article but I didn't want to say anything. She seems really happy, aren't you?"

"It's not about Riley its about everyone else. She's amazing and sweet and so cool about this whole thing. I just don't like all the attention even if it is all positive. It's a lot more complicated than you think."

"You think I wouldn't know about your high school girl troubles. Why don't you ask my wife of six years."

"I never knew you had a wife, I always just assumed."

"It's ok Maya I'm not ashamed at all I just like to keep my personal life to myself being a teacher and all, but I do have a picture of her and our daughter on my desk."

"Wow. They're really cute."

"Thank you Maya."

"So you think I'm overreacting?"

"No thats not my place to say but all I can say is nothing is as bad as it seems especially in High school." the art teacher replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Kossal, I think I can go to class now. Sorry I barged in here."

"It's ok, I was actually enjoying the help. Here's your note."

"Thank you."

That talk made Maya feel better about everything. Even the thought in the back of her mind that she kept having. Maybe I'm getting so worked up because I don't want to be faking it, I want it to be real.

 **a/n: I hope you liked this chapter I just had to add more of my favorite characters from gmw especially Dave lol. Review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:**

 **I just wanted to explain why Maya is kinda freaking out so much its because she's not so good with change, as we saw in girl meets I am Farkle she went into denial mode at him possibly having autism. And theres a lot of change going on for her in this story so I just wanted to point that out. But I wanted to do this chapter in mostly Riley's point of view just to get a peak into her side of things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

/Friday at lunch/

"My parents are going on some kind of marriage counseling trip this weekend. Do you guys want to come over Saturday night?" Farkle asked his friends as they all sat at the lunch table.

"Yay! I love parties." Riley said.

"It's just us Riley, I don't think anyone would come if I threw a real party."

"Your best friends are the school's most popular couple right now. Of course people will come. Zay needs some party action. It's hard being friends with all y'all we are sophomores and you guys play board games whenever we hang out. Maya help me out here." Zay begged.

"I'm all for it. Do you mind farkle?" Maya needed to get her mind off all the drama lately.

"No I'd love a good high school experience in my memoir." the genius said.

Maya stood up and announced to the lunch room "PARTY AT FARKLE'S TOMORROW NIGHT 10 O'CLOCK BE THERE."

"It starts at 10!" Riley exclaimed.

* * *

Maya went over to Riley's house after school like they did everyday.

"The party tomorrows going to be so fun don't you think Maya?" the brunette asked.

"Riley, you do know Lucas is going to be watching us the whole time making sure we're not lying."

"Like I said, we need to kiss again." Riley said kinda weary of Maya's response.

"When?"

"At the party, lets not plan it. It'll make it more natural."

"Ok, so I guess thats happening." Maya said nervously.

"We don't have to make this awkward." Riley said taking Maya's hand to try and calm her nerves.

"I know sorry." the blonde apologized.

"I'm just nervous. I'm never nervous, what are you doing to me Matthews?"

"Do you want to practice?"

"what?" She asked caught off guard.

"Kissing."

"I know what you meant Riles. Is this a good idea?"

"We kissed a few days ago." Riley pointed out.

"I wasn't expecting it though."

"Exactly, now you have time to prepare. We don't have to practice or even kiss at all if you don't want to. I just thought we were really trying to convince Lucas about this whole thing."

"No I definitely do." Maya assured.

"I thought you said it was like kissing your sister." Riley reminded her.

"Not exactly." Maya laughed.

"So are we doing this?"

"Yeah."

The brunette moved closer on the window seat. Riley looked at her best friend wondering why she was so nervous. She saw her kiss boys before with no problem. Maybe Riley was too comfortable with the thought of making out with her best friend. Maybe I shouldn't be this eager to be kissing Maya she thought. What if I'm the one taking advantage of her. Obviously she's a gorgeous girl and Riley had always noticed that. What if I'm guilting her into this.

"Are you sure Maya?"

"What are you backing out now that I'm all ready?"

"No I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"Just kiss me already." Maya closed the gap between the two.

They were less than an inch apart. The brunette looked into her friends grayish blue eyes and let go of her fears, tilting her head she slowly leaned into the kiss. She felt Maya's lips ease into hers and her hand rest on her cheek. The girls were moving smoothly together, so slow yet Riley's heart was pounding. She wondered if the blonde could hear her pulse as loud as she could. She smelled Mayas perfume which to Riley hinted of cotton candy and memories. Everything in that moment was perfect.

It lasted longer than their first kiss and they pulled away only because they desperately needed oxygen.

"Woah." Maya whispered breathily.

"I know."

"I am defiantly not fighting that next time." Maya remarked.

* * *

The girls were so consumed in their kiss they didn't realize a certain little brother was walking down the hallway and peered into Riley's bedroom door to tell his sister dinner was ready.

He saw them and ran back to the kitchen. He was scared he would get in trouble.

"Mommy are two girl allowed to kiss each other?"

"Yes honey. It's a totally normal expression of love between two people who care about each other no matter if its two girls, or a boy and a girl or two boys."

"Oh."

"Why did you ask that Auggie?" Cory inquired.

"I was just wondering. No reason." Auggie lied, he didn't want to get his sister in trouble even though his mom says it was ok.

"Where is your sister?"

"Doing homework with Maya. They'll be out soon."

"Hi girls. How did homework go?"

"Amazing." Maya said.

"I've never seen you guys so happy about homework." Cory said.

They gave each other a look and smiled.

* * *

On Saturdays Riley and Maya picked up a shared shift together at the bakery to save up some money and to help Riley's mom out. Riley worked the register and Maya mostly made the drinks and cleaned up around the place considering her people skills were subpar sometimes.

After the morning coffee rush the place was kinda empty. Riley sang along to the radio while Maya wiped off tables and danced. The blonde twirled around not really realizing she was dancing. The brunette watched her best friend and admired her beautiful golden hair that was cascading down her back while she moved it bounced a little and it made Riley giggle.

"What are you laughing at."

"Nothing, you're just cute."

Maya blushed and continued to clean off the tables.

After all the dancing Maya's apron started to untie. Riley noticed since she was watching the blonde.

"Peaches come here."

"Yeah?" Maya walked over behind the counter to her best friend.

"Nothing, your aprons just coming off let me help you."

The blonde turned around and let Riley fix her apron. Riley double knotted the string around maya's small waist and let her hand rest on her hips. She then wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her from behind. It was comfortable and something Riley would've done before they were fake dating, just as friends.

Katie, Maya's Mom, was working the lunch shift so she came in the back entrance and put her apron on. She loved seeing her daughter at work because she worked a lot and Maya was usually sleeping by the time she got home most days.

"Hi baby girl."

Maya jumped kinda startled and moved away from her best friend.

"Hey mom." she replied.

Topanga, Riley's mom, didn't usually have to do any work at the office on the weekends unless she had a big case so she usually spent her time at her bakery on Saturday.

"Hi girls!" Topanga said as she walked in to check on everything.

"Hi mom." Riley said as her and Maya went to the back to make sandwiches for the lunch crowd.

"Hey Katie how's it going?"

"Wonderful. I actually had a question to ask you. Do you think we could do a PFLAG meeting here you know to support the girls?"

"PFLAG?" Topanga questioned.

"Parents and friends of lesbians and gays."

"Our girls are part of that now?"

"They started dating a few days ago well i'm not sure thats when they started, thats just when they told their friends."

"Riley didn't tell me."

"Don't worry about that, I don't think Maya meant to tell me either. I saw them kiss."

"I think Auggie did too, he was asking about two girls kissing and now I know why."

"Oh yeah. Apparently they're a big deal at school. All positive things from what I gather."

"Well a PFLAG meeting is a great idea." The lawyer agreed.

"I thought so. I'm sorry for telling you. I honestly thought you already knew."

"Don't worry, I'm just surprised Riley didn't tell me, I don't want to push her though."

* * *

Farkle's house was more like a mansion. The only people he's ever had over before were his girlfriend Smackle and his friends. There was definitely enough room for a lot more people though. His father owned a big company so they had a lot of space.

Riley and Maya arrived early to help set up and help Farkle hide all the breakables.

Around 10:15 the guests started arriving. Pretty soon there was barely any space between people. They were playing music over a loud speaker so you couldn't hear someone unless they were yelling.

"I'm pretty sure some of these people don't even go to our school." Farkle remarked to Riley.

Even the preppy girls and the jocks were there. Including the schools token Queen bee Missy Bradford. She had a different kind of idea of how things should go. Most people say she's just seen Mean girls too many times. She was really only at this party to find a boy to court to homecoming to make sure she would win homecoming queen. He needed status and pretty much just needed to do whatever she says.

"Oh hey, Mr. Lucas Friar. You enjoying the party?" Missy asked accidentally on purpose bumping into Lucas.

"Yeah, You look nice Missy." He acknowledged her obvious effort into her appearance.

"Likewise. Lets cut to the chase. You need a date to homecoming correct?"

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Well yeah I do." He admitted, he was already losing the bet to Maya.

"I need someone with enough popularity at this school to help me win homecoming queen. So lets make this easier for both of us and just go together."

"Sure. Should I pick you up or?"

"I'll send you an itinerary."

"Okay." Lucas was kinda surprised at how easy that was.

* * *

Riley and Maya were in their own world dancing together. They were getting sweaty so they Maya decided to go get drinks. While she was at the snack table Riley went to the bathroom. When she got out of the bathroom she bumped shoulders with a brunette in a pink sweater.

"Watch where you're going." Missy snapped.

"Sorry." Riley apologized and went back to meet Maya.

Farkle saw his friend and pushed through the crowd to get to her.

"Riley hows it going?"

"Awesome party Farkle everyone seems to be having a good time."

"All thanks to you. If it weren't for you no one would be here."

"We're not that big of a deal anyway."

"Actually you're all I've heard anyone talk about all night."

"Shouldn't people be talking about something else or finding dates to homecoming?"

"It seems like everyones boycotting homecoming saying its too traditional and enforces gender rolls." Farkle sighed being president of the student involvement committee he had been planning homecoming for weeks.

"That sucks the school really needs the funds." Riley said.

"I know a way to show them homecoming isn't traditional anymore, we start a campaign for you and Maya to be homecoming queens!"

"Anything to help the school and it would be a dream come true to win." Riley agreed.

"You think Maya would be fine with it?"

"Yeah after I convince her she'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll make the announcement."

Farkle grabbed the microphone attached to the speakers.

"Hey everyone hows it going tonight. I'd just like to give a shout out to my friends Riley and Maya for their bravery and inspiration to this school. I hope you agree with me when I say lets repay them by electing them homecoming queens!"

"What?!" Maya choked on the pretzel she was eating as the crowd of people looked at her.

Riley ran up to her and gave her a sudden kiss which really caught Maya off guard. Riley pulled away and hugged Maya in excitement. Maya was still shocked to say the least.

The whole crowd started chanting "HOMECOMING QUEENS! HOMECOMING QUEENS!"

"WHAT?!" Missy Bradford yelled.

* * *

 **a/n: Thanks for reading! Your reviews mean a lot to me:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thank you so much for reading:) the reviews and messages make me want to write more. If I didn't have schoolwork to do I'd be writing a lot more.**

 **Also I don't know how many of you are from my tumblr but I'm on there a lot if you wanna ask me questions or anything. girlmeetsfifthharmony dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Riley asked her best friend.

"I would be at anyone else, but not you."

"So we're running for homecoming queens?" Riley asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever makes you happy Riley."

"Thank you Maya. I love you."

"I love you too." Maya said smiling at her best friend.

"What do you suppose Missy Bradford's going to do about this?"

"Be a bitch as usual but you don't need to worry about her, I'm going to win this for you Riley."

"Yay! You're the best Maya."

"So we need posters."

"Posters for what?" Riley's mom asked walking in her room to drop off her clean laundry.

"Oh um, Riley's running for homecoming queen." Maya answered.

"We both are. Together." Riley admitted.

"I figured that. Katie told me everything."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom it all happened pretty fast."

"It's okay sweetie. Just know I support you guys no matter what, and if you need any help with your campaign I'm happy to help." Topanga turned to leave.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Riley." Topanga turned back to look at her daughter.

"Thank you." Riley said sincerely.

"Thank you for being who you are." Topanga left with a smile.

* * *

The girls walked into school hand in hand Monday morning and the student body applauded them. They walked up to Farkle's table where he was selling the tickets for homecoming.

"Here's our queens."

"Hey Farkle."

"You guys saved homecoming."

"Well we're not officially the queens yet."

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure the only person who's not voting for you is Missy herself."

"Speak of the devil." Missy strutted her uptight self over to the ticket table.

"Farkle. Lesbians. Lucas would like to purchase our tickets to homecoming."

"You're going with her?" Riley questioned.

"Oh he didn't tell you. Shame. I'm guessing he also forgot to tell you we're running for homecoming royalty." Missy said.

"I must have forgot sorry guys."

"Lucas Friar has committed treason against the queens." Farkle yelled.

"Down Farkle. A little competition never hurt anyone." Riley optimistically.

"You've obviously never been up against me." Missy smirked.

"Don't you dare." Maya threatened getting defensive of Riley.

Riley looked worried at Maya afraid she would go all crazy on Missy. All Maya did was give her a look that said it's on.

"Come on Lucas we're leaving." Missy grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

The girls had gym together 2nd period so they met up in the locker room.

"Are you ok Riles?" Maya asked worried what Missy said might scare her best friend.

"It's fine if we don't win Maya. We helped bring interest to the dance and made Farkle happy."

"I told you I was going to win this for you and I am. Missy has nothing on us. I bet I could find something on her though."

"Please don't fight with her Maya, thats what she wants."

"I'll try, but if she starts it don't expect me to be chill."

"Maya I've never expected you to be chill our whole lives."

* * *

Missy was determined to find some dirt on the two homecoming queen candidates and she wouldn't rest until she brought them down. She needed some minions to spy on Riley and Maya and she knew just who to manipulate.

"Sarah, Darby I heard you're dateless and lonely."

"We're just going to homecoming with a group of friends." Sarah replied.

"What if I could get you both really cool dates, varsity Lacrosse boys with abs and decent faces."

"Why would you do that for us?" Darby asked.

"I'm a nice person obvi, I only have a small favor to ask in return."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need someone to find some dirt on our school's precious lesbian couple. Something that could guarantee they lose to me."

"But everybody loves them."

"Do you want hot dates or not?" Missy questioned.

"Yes."

"Good, once you bring me proof of their juicy secrets I'll give you your rewards. Be off now."

Missy smirked as she watched them leave to spy on her competition.

* * *

"My mom just texted me apparently our moms are having PFLAG meeting for us at the bakery tonight so we have to go." Riley told the blonde.

"I don't know why my mom's so happy we're gay." Maya said in reply.

"I think it's sweet that she cares."

"The only thing is we aren't gay and once homecoming's over and we stop pretending she's going to be crushed."

"She'll still love you Maya."

"I know."

"Did you record that Darby?" Sarah asked as they stood behind a corner where Maya and Riley hadn't seen them.

"Yeah. I can't believe they're faking it."

"Missy will love this."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to this safe space. We our here to support our children who we love but its ok to talk about struggles."

"Lets start out Introducing ourselves and saying how our children are a part of the community." the parents all introduced themselves.

"Hi we're the Bradfords. Our daughter was born intersex. She has to take hormone replacements because her body doesn't supply estrogen."

"Bradfords as in Missy Bradford." Maya whispered to Riley.

"Maya be quiet." Riley whispered.

The rest of the meeting the parents talked about their struggles and how they're children are so special yada yada yada. All Maya could think of was the fact that two people that could very well be Missy's parents where here at this meeting talking about how their daughter is intersex.

After the meeting the parents were talking and Maya's mom called her over to introduce her to a few Moms including Mrs. Bradford.

"It's nice to meet you Maya." Mrs. Bardford said.

"Nice to meet you too. How old is your daughter?" Maya questioned.

"She's sixteen about your age. I'm pretty sure you girls go to school together."

"Missy?"

"That's my little angel." The woman replied.

"I've seen her around school she's quite an outspoken girl. Anyway If you don't mind I'm going to go check on my girlfriend." Maya said walking back over to Riley.

"Riley, I'm serious her mom just confirmed it those are Missy's parents."

"Maya you can not tell anyone about it."

"Fine, but if she comes at you now we have a way to make her stop."

* * *

 **a/n: Please review it makes me happy:)**


End file.
